La grotte mystérieuse
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Quand Edward rêve de sa fiancé, son imagination le porte dans des endroits inattendus. Mais est-ce vraiment un rêve ... Ma participation au concours de Love-lemon "De la suite dans les idées". AU


_Holà_

_Je sais que certain d'entre vous m'avais sans doute compté dans les portés disparus mais, bonne nouvelle, je suis encore en vie._

_J'avais écrit cet OS l'an dernier pour un concours sur Love-lemon. Celui-ci j'avais d'ailleurs réussis à le finir à temps, seulement, cette fois si, et bien le concours n'avait pas du inspirer beaucoup de gens. Le but du jeu était d'écrire un OS avec le début déjà donné (qui se trouve en italique). _

_Voici donc ma participation. J'ai eu la grande chance d'avoir l'aide de la superbe AliLou, pour m' précise également__ au cas où vous auriez un dernier Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs). _  


___Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Malgré la fraîcheur de ce soir de Septembre, elle avait tenu à ce que nous sortions prendre l'air. Depuis que nous avions emménagé dans cette petite maison en bord de mer, un cadeau de mes parents pour nos fiançailles, elle réclamait chaque soir une promenade les pieds dans l'eau._

_Non pas que je n'aimais pas ces balades mais le froid commençait à s'immiscer malgré nos pulls et j'imaginais toujours de bien meilleurs moyens pour passer nos soirées..._

_Mais je l'aimais et que ne ferions-nous pas par amour, nous autres simples hommes ! ?_

_Alors je l'accompagnais à ces promenades nocturnes et en profitai pour la voir s'émouvoir devant les vagues qui nous rattrapaient souvent. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent me rendaient dingue mais m'éblouissaient aussi devant sa beauté naturelle._

_Les gouttes d'eau fraîche qui m'atteignirent au visage me sortirent de ma contemplation et j'entendis le rire de ma fiancée. Je réalisai seulement qu'elle courait à l'opposé de moi alors que l'eau me refroidissait clairement. Je soupirai et pris la position qu'elle adorait : celle du chasseur. En moins de deux, je lui emboîtais le pas et la poursuivais le long de la plage. Elle éclatait de rire, j'en faisais autant._

_C'était bien une des bonnes choses que je retirais de ces promenades, je devais l'avouer. J'étais ainsi encore plus amoureux d'elle à chaque fois._

_Au bout d'un moment, fatigués par notre course, nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le sable après une dernière poursuite pour échapper aux chatouilles dont nous nous menacions mutuellement. Instinctivement, à peine nos fesses eurent-elles touché le sol, que le corps frêle de ma douce trouva sa place dans la chaude étreinte de mes bras. Ainsi, nous restâmes un moment, nous tenant chaud, à regarder les premières étoiles s'allumer dans le ciel._

_Nous dûmes nous assoupir, car lorsque je rouvris les yeux ce qui me parut à peine un moment plus tard, il faisait nuit noire. Me redressant sur un coude précautionneusement afin de ne pas éveiller ma belle, j'admirais le spectacle._

_Le reflet de la lune pleine associé aux mouvements lents et silencieux de la marée descendante faisait jouer mille éclats sur les parois rocheuses. Une vaguelette plus soutenue que les autres projeta un éclat franc plus haut sur les récifs rocailleux, et il me sembla voir un renfoncement dans la roche qui jusqu'ici m'avait échappé._

_Je me frottai les yeux, le regrettant amèrement lorsqu'un grain de sable se coinça dans ma paupière -que je parvins miraculeusement à retirer sans me sentir obligé de réveiller ma douce- et me levai en me frottant les mains sur mes vêtements._

_Je cherchai un instant du regard ce que j'avais cru voir et le retrouvai pour m'y diriger. J'eus l'impression de mettre un temps infini pour l'atteindre mais une fois devant le vent se leva brusquement et fit voler de nombreux grains de sable autour de moi._

_Me déstabilisant, la force de la rafale me poussa d'instinct à me mettre à l'abri de crainte de basculer dans le vide et de finir à l'eau, en pénétrant dans ce qui m'apparaissait maintenant comme une grotte._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, l'obscurité m'enveloppa. Posant une main sur le rebord le plus proche, je veillai ainsi à garder mon équilibre tout en laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre environnante._

Au fond de la grotte, je pouvais apercevoir une lumière jaillissante qui s'allongeait sur l'eau couvrant le sol et sur les murs avoisinants. M'approchant de plus près, je vis de petites créatures aux ailes brillantes et colorées qui bondissaient laissant derrière elles des faisceaux de lumière.

Complètement abasourdi par cette découverte, je décidais d'en attraper une, pour pouvoir l'admirer de plus près.

Les petites créatures m'encerclaient alors sautant joyeusement sur mes vêtements, laissant des trainées de poudres scintillantes. L'une d'entre elles vint se poser dans ma main, je l'approchais de mon visage pour l'observer. Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades.

Je décidai alors de continuer ma route. Plus je m'enfonçais dans la caverne, plus la lumière créée par ces êtres volants était chatoyante, m'enveloppant chaleureusement, me montrait le chemin à suivre.

La surface de l'eau qui jonchait le sol recouvrait maintenant mes pieds nus. L'eau, à ma surprise, n'était pas froide : sa température était délicieusement agréable. Continuant mon avancée, je sentais progressivement le niveau de l'eau augmenter pour venir chatouiller la rondeur de mes genoux. Je m'arrêtais un instant, prenant en compte la situation. Je choisis de continuer dans ma lancée et de faire demi-tour au moment où la hauteur de l'eau m'empêcherait d'avancer.

Je poursuivis mon expédition jusqu'à ce que, devant moi, un spectacle fascinant arrête ma progression. Les murs s'ouvraient de manière circulaire. Des centaines de créatures volaient au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, proches de la voûte de la grotte.

On pouvait apercevoir, grâce à la lueur des petites fées, profondément immergée, une femme nue allongée sur un énorme coussin recouvert de tissus rouges placé dans un gigantesque coquillage, serti de pierres précieuses qui reflétaient l'éclat des petits individus. Je ne pouvais discerner le fond de la caverne, recouvert d'un champ d'algues dansantes faisant office de sol.

Je contemplais à la surface de l'eau cette magnifique femme. Ces cheveux d'or flottaient encadrant ainsi son visage d'ivoire. Je distinguais ses formes flatteuses. Elle se leva de son cocon, son regard fixé sur moi. Je vis ses lèvres bouger puis tout à coup sa voix gracieuse et sensuelle résonna dans mes oreilles, m'appelant à la rejoindre, charmant mon cœur et mon corps.

Mu par une volonté étrangère, je m'avançais vers elle sans me rendre compte des dangers que j'encourais. Je continuais mon cheminement, bercé par le chant de cette sublime et attirante jeune femme.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et son apparence changea subrepticement. Ses cheveux d'or prirent la teinte chocolat de ma fiancée. Ses yeux adoptèrent la même couleur chaleureuse et gourmande. Sa taille et sa forme prirent celles de ma bien-aimée et cette voix que je connaissais si bien.

« **Je t'attendais Edward »**

Surpris que la créature connaisse prénom, je me reculais d'un pas réticent.

« **Je suis ce que tu veux, ton plus grand désir. Fais-moi tienne Edward ! **».

Ses paroles chantaient à mes oreilles comme lorsqu'elle m'avait attiré, m'ensorcelant de nouveau.

Mon corps réagit le premier, rompant l'écart qui nous séparait. Mon visage s'approcha du sien, de ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle mordillait furieusement, prenant ainsi la couleur du sang.

Découvrir cette Bella, avoir cette douce manie si érotique, eut sur moi l'effet escompté. Ma bouche rejoignit la sienne, qui avait la même douceur et cette délicieuse saveur de fraises que j'aimais tant goûter. Elle répondit à mon baiser, venant demander l'accès à ma bouche impatiente, que je lui accordais bien volontiers. Nos langues vinrent danser ensemble et mes mains parcoururent son corps fin et gracieux, l'une s'agrippant à sa hanche et l'autre caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

Le désir commençait progressivement à se faire sentir. Ses petites mains déboutonnèrent ma chemise et parcoururent doucement, tel le toucher d'une fée, mon torse musclé.

Sa bouche se sépara de la mienne pour venir lécher ma mâchoire, avant de mordre le lobe de mon oreille et de me murmurer :

« **Fais de moi ce que tu veux Edward ! ».**

Sa voix était envoûtante. Dans un élan de désir, je me saisis d'elle et nous allongeais sur le matelas recouvert de soie rouge. Je voulais découvrir chaque parcelle divine de son corps, le faire mien.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle.

Je commençais par prendre gentiment connaissance avec ses petits orteils les léchouillant. Puis je posais ensuite des baisers sur ses interminables jambes.

Plus je progressais vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, plus sa respiration se faisait hachurée. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle, appréciant la friction de son sexe nu contre mon entre-jambe tendue.

Elle murmura doucement des mots épars que je percevais à peine. Je captai davantage le nom « sous-vêtement », et mon pantalon disparut en un clin d'œil, renforçant la pression entre nos deux sexes.

Décidant de continuer mon parcours, je pris ces petites mains graciles, léchant minutieusement un par un ses doigts. Je goûtais la peau sucrée de ses bras fins et longilignes. Arrivé à son épaule, je repris le même schéma avec son bras gauche.

Je remontais mes lèvres jusqu'à ses mignonnes petites oreilles, en mordillant gentiment son lobe. Elle laissa échapper un de ses couinements que j'aimais tant. Je déposai délicatement un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières qui dissimulaient ses magnifiques yeux d'un brun profond et chaleureux. Puis je visitais une nouvelle fois sa bouche si savoureuse au sourire éclatant.

Nos lèvres et nos corps partirent alors dans une danse endiablée, se répondant mutuellement, dégustant le parfum de l'un, s'accordant au rythme de l'autre. Des grognements et des gémissements emplissaient mes oreilles. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne, de ses seins contre mon buste ne faisait que qu'amplifier le contact entre nos deux sexes et la bataille impétueuse que menaient nos langues entremêlées.

Après de trop courtes minutes, je me sentais déjà au bord du précipice. Refusant de venir si rapidement je ralentis la cadence. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes pour marquer son cou délicat, mordillonnant sa peau si blanche et si délicieuse.

Je descendis, prenant tout mon temps vers ses seins fermes et ronds. Ses tétons joliment rosis, étaient dressés à ma seule intention. Je baisais sa poitrine, titillant ses mamelons, sans jamais leur donner ce qu'ils réclamaient. Ses plaintes et supplications se multipliaient, ce qui augmentait mon propre désir. Elles me convainquirent de jouer définitivement avec eux. Je les mordillais, je les léchais, je les tirais, je les vénérais passant de l'un à l'autre. Ses réactions de plus en plus expressives rendaient mon membre de plus en plus dur.

Quand ses gémissements devinrent intenses, je m'arrêtais, l'entendant grogner de frustration. Je repris mon parcours, laissant une myriade de baisers sur chaque surface de son ventre plat, ma bouche prenant le chemin de son antre secrète.

Mon visage devant son intimité, j'en humais l'odeur délicieuse. Je partis en exploration de ce nouveau territoire. Je fouillais ses plis de ma langue, mordant gentiment et léchant ardemment son clitoris. Les geignements provoqués par son plaisir me faisaient tourner la tête.

Je vins alors dévouer mon attention à son entrée mystérieuse. Utilisant d'abord ma langue pour la taquiner, je plongeais en elle, avide de ce jus exquis qu'elle me donnait. Les cris de jouissance que je lui arrachais me rendaient fou de désir, me laissant comme seule pensée cohérente l'envie ardente de la posséder.

Je m'écartais, souhaitant être nu, mon boxer disparu. Je m'enfouissais alors dans sa féminité si humide et étroite qui m'accueillait chaleureusement. Le plaisir que je ressentais à la faire mienne était la sensation la plus intense et la plus fantastique que je n'avais jamais éprouvée.

Je m'enfonçais lentement et fortement, augmentant progressivement le rythme, mes yeux fixes dans les siens qui luttaient pour rester ouverts, jusqu'à ce point culminant où ses parois m'agrippèrent, se refermant sur mon membre. Ses cris de plaisir m'enveloppèrent me faisant alors jouir au fond de son antre divine.

La brume de plaisir qui emprisonnait mon esprit se dissipait peu à peu et je remarquais avec un horreur dégradante que la jeune femme n'était pas ma Bella.

Elle n'était pas ma fiancée !

Ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés sur la soie rouge, ses yeux dorés étaient fixés dans les miens.

Me réveillant en sursaut, je sentis le poids de mes habits et la chaleur du corps de Bella à mes côtés.

« **Ça va mon amour ? **Me demanda-t-elle inquiète de mon trouble.

- **Oui ma belle. Il fait nuit, nous devrions renter à la maison **

**- Mmm, la maison ! Je suis tellement contente que tes parents nous aient offert cette maison**, avança-t-elle avant de m'embrasser

**- Moi aussi mon amour »**, lui répondis-je en m'écartant puis emboitant le chemin du retour.

Au loin, une jeune femme observait le jeune couple marcher sur la plage, jalouse de cette union mais se réconfortant de la poudre dorée qu'elle apercevait dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Un jour, il serait sien.

* * *

_Pour toutes le personnes qui ont lu cet OS en entier je l'ai remercie infiniment et je leur demande gentiment (yeux de Chat Potté) de laisser une trace de leur passage _

___Have a sexy and lovely day_

_Darlin' _


End file.
